Four Brothers an a Sister
by gerardlover123
Summary: Hayley maybe a sister to them, but not to all of them. Jack was shot, but isn't dead. Rated M for language and sexual content. R&R Please! BEING RE-WRITTEN! Probably doesn't make sense at the moment. :
1. Family Feud rewritten

**The Mercer's**

" Jack! Get your ass down here! Angel and Jerry are already at the rink!" Bobby shouted up the stairs to his youngest brother. He was leaving in 5 minutes, with or without Jack.

"Fuck you, Bobby! I'll be down in a minute." Bobby sighed, wanting to get there before the first game started. Eventually he got tired of waiting, picking up his gear and turning to the door. Before his hand reached the knob, though, Jack jumped onto his back.

"Where do you think your going?" Jack laughed, seeing how uncomfortable Bobby was with the weight of him and his hockey equipment on his back. Bobby threw his stuff on the ground before grabbing Jack by his arm and throwing him over his shoulder and onto the ground, laughing as his brother winced painfully.

"You know I always knew you were a fairy Jackie but I didn't think you'd go for me, although I understand why you would." He said smirking, and was about to give him a good lesson in messing with his elder brother but was stopped when he heard the soft voice of their adopted sister, Hayley.

"Why do you two always piss each other off?" She asked, walking in with a beer in her hand. She was only 17, but she snuck some in here and there. Bobby sighed, walking away from Jack who was trying to stand back up. He walked over to Hayley and took the beer from her hands.

"What'd I say about drinking?"

"Oh, come on, Bobby. Its only a can! You drink more that a God damn fish!"

"That's because I'm old enough, and watch you're language. You know Ma'd kill you if she heard that." Hayley nodded her head, knowing it was true. Bobby drank the rest of the can and handed it back to her. "We're gonna grab a game of hockey, you wanna come and cheer me on?" Jack interrupted before she could answer.

"Hey! If she was going to cheer for anyone, it'd be me. Right?" He said, looking to her for confirmation. She just shook her head.

"Nah, I'm just gonna hang around here for a bit. You guys have fun." Bobby nodded, kissing her forehead and walking to the door. Jack followed suit. She waved them out the door. Before they got into the car, she yelled

"Oh, and by the way!" They both looked over to her. She smiled.

"I wouldn't cheer for either of you! You guys suck balls!" She turned around and walked into the house but not before hearing,

"I'm pretty sure she was talking about you, Fairy."

"Shut up, Bobby!" Hayley laughed as she shut the door behind her.

**A Few Hours Later**

Hayley was cleaning the living room when the front door burst open and an angry Bobby stormed in, sitting on the couch. He looked like he wanted to hit something, but when she looked at his hand, it appeared he already had. His hand was covered in scraps and bruises. She gasped loudly.

"Bobby, what the Hell happened to your hand?" He didn't respond just looked angrily at the coffee table. "Bobby!" she shouted, hoping to get his attention, but it didn't. She threw her hands into the air in defeat. The other three men walked in the door, taking off their shoes and sitting down in various places in the living room. Hayley asked them what happened but all they could talk about was the game. They seemed to be completely oblivious to Bobby's anger. She sighed, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a cloth. She soaked it in warm water and walked back into the living room. Standing in front of Bobby, she had to refrain herself from smacking him. He hadn't moved a muscle since he'd gotten there. She softly tapped his shoulder to get his attention, and surprisingly it worked. He looked up at her and his eyes seemed to soften a little. She handed him the cloth wordlessly.

"Thanks." Hayley figured he didn't want to talk about what happened, so she dropped the subject.

"No problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready." She said turning towards the stairs, but not getting far.

"What are you getting ready for?" Jerry asked. She stopped moving, quietly cursing herself for saying anything. She slowly turned around, facing her brothers bravely. Or at least, pretending to be. "Well…I-have-a-date-tonite-with-a-really-nice-guy-from-school-and-he's-taking-me-out-to-dinner-and-then-we're-going-to-see-a-movie." She said quickly in one breath and then booked it upstairs. She heard a simultaneous, "WHAT?!" from all of them, then Bobby started yelling. "Oh no you don't! You get your ass back down here now!"

"Stay out of it, Bobby!!" After that, all they heard was her door slam. Jack shook his head at Bobby and made his way up the stairs until he was in front of Hayley's door, gently tapping on the hard wood.

"Go away!"

"Hayley, its Jack! I promise we won't do anything. I'll make sure nothing happens to ruin you're date." Every time she had been asked out, Bobby had found some way to chase away the poor sucker. Her door opened a crack and her head popped around the side of it. "Promise?"

Jack smiled. "I promise."

"I don't!" Bobby yelled jogging up the stairs. Hayley screamed in frustration and slammed the door closed.

"Open the fucking door, Hayley." She knew he had anger problems, but most of the time she enjoyed getting on his nerves just for a kick. _This_ was not one of those times. "Not until you calm down! I'm going out tonight Bobby, whether you like it or not!"

"Oh yeah, try it!!" he yelled, pounding on the door once, but enough to make his point. He'd never hurt her, but yelling and banging things around can be scary sometimes. She could hear Angel yelling at Bobby for him to calm down and let Jack talk to her. Eventually, Bobby's voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

"Fairy, talk some sense into her before I pound it in!" she just rolled her eyes. Jack walked back over to her door, tapping on it again.

"Hayley, come on. Its Jack. Open the door." He knocked lightly before the door flew wide open. Jack entered the room with caution, not wanting to get pounced on. He found Hayley standing in front of her mirror above her dresser, brushing her hair. Jack slowly walked up behind her and grabbed the brush from her hands. "Hey!" she exclaimed, trying to grab the brush from his hands but her efforts were futile.

"Shut up and turn around, shrimp." She gave him a glare that could make Ray Charles flinch, but he held strong and finally she gave up and turned around to face the mirror. "If you hurt me Jack, I swear to God…" But she knew he wouldn't hurt her. He promised no one would ever hurt her again.

Flashback

_December 18__th__, 2004_

_13 year-old Hayley walked back from the cemetery. Her best friend had been buried there only a couple of days ago. She wiped tears from her face that had just been recently shed. As she walked down her street, she could hear footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw a dark figure standing there. She broke into a sprint and the person behind her went after her. She was only a few houses away from hers when she was brought to the ground. Hayley was rolled over onto her back. She looked up at the man on top of her, and began struggling against him. He reached behind him, pulling out a 12 inch hunting knife. Her movement immediately stilled due to fear. "Go ahead, keep moving. Scream, even. You'll know exactly what I brought this for…" He laughed harshly in her face. She turned her head away as he leaned in for a kiss, and he licked her cheek. _

"_Just so you know, this is your brothers fault. He should've given me the money when he had the chance." His knife cut the button of her jeans clean off and started unzipping them. Tears streamed down her face as he ripped them from her body and cut off her panties. She started to struggle again when he began to undo his belt buckle. He took the knife and struck her across the head with its dull end, making her movements cease. She was still awake, but just barely. As he had his way with her she just laid there, taking the pain he was giving her, knowing she would be scarred for life. Finally he was done, standing and pulling up his pants. He leaned in one last time. "This is for Bobby Mercer." He trailed the blade of the knife over the top of her left breast, making her wince as blood poured from the wound. Hayley laid there for seconds, minutes, hours maybe. She didn't know. Jack emerged from her house and lit up a cigarette. It took a minute for her to get her voice but she did._

"_JACK! Jack, please!" He had barely heard her, but as soon as he saw her in the snow he ran over to her as fast as he could. Taking of his jacket he threw it around her ice cold body and hugged her to him, trying to get some warmth into her. _

"_Hayley, what happened?" _

"_W-wa-was at t-the c-c-cemetery. C-couldn't run f-fast en-ough.." she could barely get the words from her mouth she was trembling so badly. He just picked her up and ran her to the house. As soon as the door opened, he called for his mother. "Ma! Ma, help!" She ran down the stairs at the sound of her sons frightened voice. She took one look at Hayley and tears came to her eyes. _

"_Lay her on the couch, Jack. I'm calling an ambulance." Jack did as he was told and covered her with a blanket. Her eyes opened slightly. "J-Jack?" _

"_Shhh. It's okay." He stroked her head and soothed her with his words. _

"_I'm not going anywhere. No ones gonna hurt you anymore." _

_She smiled a little. "Promise?"_

"_Promise"_

**End of Flashback**

"Hayley?" Hayley was jerked from her memory by Jack's voice. She turned to look at him and saw concern filling his beautiful green eyes. They had always made her smile, because they had the same love and compassion in them as Ma's did.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." he threw her a smirk.

"About what?" She didn't want to bring anything un necessary up so she just lied.

"About this date tonight. God, Bobby can be such a dick." Jack laughed, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah that he can, be he means well. You know, he loves you. You're his only sister, and for the past two years, the only woman in his life. Well, except for all of those one night stands…" She took the brush from his hands and whacked him in the head with it. "OUCH! What the hell was that for?"

"For being an ass! Now go away. I gotta get ready." He just nodded, rubbing the sore spot on his head as he walked out of the room.


	2. Boys will be Boys

Hayley poked her head out from her door, looking left and right to see if anyone was out there. Jack's door was open and he was lying on his bed, playing his guitar. She had nothing to worry about with him seeing as when he was playing, the house could burn down and he wouldn't notice. Bobby's door was closed, so he was probably out somewhere. Angel, however, was the one she was worried about. Even though his music was blaring and he was most likely having some "fun" with Sophie, his years as a marine had trained him well. She slowly opened her door wider and made her way into the hallway. Even though she didn't weigh that much, the wooden floor seemed to creak extremely loud as if to mock her.

"Be careful. Bobby's downstairs." Jack's voice stopped Hayley's movement. She silently cursed herself for assuming the worst of his attention span. She turned around and walked to stand at the doorway of his room. Jack looked at her outfit. Her blood red skirt was almost too short to be legal. The top she now sported was black. On the chest, there were blood red letters in old English writing spelling out 'Pure Royalty' and splotched of red paint were flung around the words. He couldn't deny how hot she looked.

"And why are you telling me this?" she asked, leaning against the frame of the door and crossing her arms. She questioned his motives. He just shrugged and looked back to his guitar, plucking at a few cords.

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm an amazing person?" He looked up and smirked at her. She quirked an eyebrow at him and he through up his hands.

"Hey! I have my own reasons. Lets just say that if I hear the word 'fairy' one more time…" he trailed off and she gave a hearty laugh. They both knew Bobby was joking about the whole "gay" thing, but she had to admit that it got annoying sometimes.

****

Flashback

__

November 24th, 2005

Hayley sat on a chair in the living room, watching a hockey game with Bobby, Angel and Jerry. She laughed as Angel threw some record clips at Jerry. She saw Jack working in the kitchen and she made her way in there to help him. She grabbed the pan the turkey was in and sat it in the middle of the table. Jack walked in behind her, carrying a bowl of stuffing and a bowl of vegetables.

"_Thanks." he said smiling, sitting the bowls down and putting spoons down next to them. Bobby came sauntering into the room and sat down at the head of the table, next to where Jack was standing. "So, you come out of the closet yet?"_

Hayley rolled her eyes but continued what she was doing and Jack stopped, looking at Bobby. "Don't you think its time for a new joke?"

"_Look Jackie, it's all over the talk shows. You have to admit to who you are as a person, inside. If you're a homosexual, you think I care? I love you, man. You're my brother." Jack smiled._

"_Bobby, I guarantee you I'm banging way more chicks then you are." he stated, sticking out his tongue to flash his tongue stud. Jerry and Angel walked in and stood behind where Bobby sat. Bobby just scoffed. "And they're okay with you being gay?"_

Jerry chuckled a bit, but could see it was really getting to Jack.

"_Why do you even let him bother you, man?"_

"_Because I'm not gay, Jerry." Jack said, passion behind his statement. Bobby laughed. _

"_That sounded pretty gay. If you ain't gay, how come you got that big, think meat tenderizer in your tongue?" At the last part, Bobby had already begun to crack up, Jerry and Angel joining in. Jack threw the oven mitts he had with him on the table angrily and walked out of the dining room, into the kitchen. Hayley sighed, looking over at Bobby.  
"Every time, Bobby. Every single God damn time! Can't you just drop the fucking gay jokes?! You know he hates them!" Hayley yelled, going to make sure Jack was alright. He stood, leaning against a wall and looking at the tongue bar in his hands, tears in his eyes. She immediately grabbed it from him. _

"_Open your mouth." Jack shook his head sadly, knowing she would put it back in._

"_Jack, do not listen to him. He just can't get over the fact that his little brother is better looking then he is!" She yelled, making sure Bobby heard._

"_That's bullshit!" he yelled back, causing Jack to laugh a bit. She laughed too, and brought her hand to his chin and opened his mouth. She carefully put his tongue bar back in. When she dropped her hands, he smiled at her._

"_You know, you're pretty cool for a little sister."_

"_I know. I'm just amazing that way." He laughed, taking her into his arms and she gladly returned the embrace._****

End of Flashback

"Fair enough. I gotta go though. Thanks for the heads up, Jackie." she quickly ran over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"I owe you one." After she left the room Jack couldn't help but smile, looking back down at his guitar once more.

"I think you owe me more then one…"


	3. Warnings and Permission

After she had left Jack's room, Hayley carefully made her way down the stairs. When she was half way down the stairs, she slowed down even more. She knew there was one step that always-

_CREEEAAAAAK!_

…creaked. "God damn it!" she whispered harshly, stomping a little on the step.

"Going somewhere?" Her head shot up and saw that Bobby was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed. She sighed in defeat, looking down towards the ground. He also sighed, dropping his arms at his sides and climbing the stairs to meet her and sitting down. She sat down next to him.

"So, who's this guy you're going out with?"

"His name is Ash." she said, smiling. He'd been a crush of hers at school since she was in the 9th grade. Bobby nodded.

"Is he a good guy?"

"No, Bobby. He's a complete asshole that goes through girls like they were Kleenex. " He gave her a look that said _drop the sarcasm or you ain't going anywhere._

"Alright, I'm sorry but you always do this! Every time I have a date, you always run them off!"

"That's because I know what they're after, Hayley!" His face softened a bit and he lowered his voice.

"Think like a guy, sweetie. All they're after is a piece of ass."

"But Ash's not like that! He's different, Bobby! Please, just let him prove that." Bobby looked over at Hayley, who was giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, no. Don't give me that look." she widened her eyes more and made them water a bit, not quite crying but very close. Bobby looked at her with a face that almost broke her focus, but finally he gave in.

"Alright, you can go out with him. But only if I can meet him first." Hayley lost the puppy dog face and her lips stretched into a wide smile. She threw her arms around his shoulders and gave him a humungous hug. "Thank you!!"

"You're welcome." he said, chuckling a little bit as he returned the hug.

They only released each other when they heard a beep of a car horn.

"Real price Charming. Can't even come to the door?" Bobby said, getting up. Hayley smiled at him, walking off of the steps and grabbing her coat before opening the door.

"Wait!" he said, looking her up and down with an expression of deep thought. He bent down to take both sides of her skirt and gave it a good yank, causing her to squeak out. It was now at least two inches longer then before. Standing back up, he took her pink zip up hoodie and pulled it over her, doing it up all the way. When he was done, he smiled. "That's better."

Hayley rolled her eyes, but gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Be nice, for me." she whispered to him. He gave her a curt nod and closed the door behind them. Hayley ran over to Ash and gave him a hug. Pulling back he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and smiled. When he saw Bobby, he went noticeably pale. "Uhh, we need to get going if we're gonna catch that movie."

She nodded in agreement, looking over at Bobby who was trying to glare a hole through Ash's head. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Would you stop?" she whispered.

Bobby just shook his head. "I don't like this guy, Hayley."

"Oh, for God's sake, Bobby! You said you'd let me go!" He wouldn't look away from Ash and Hayley was beginning to get extremely frustrated. She really wanted to go with Ash, but Bobby's instinct was usually right. Throwing all inhibitions to the wind, she made up her mind.

"You know what, Bobby? This is my life, not yours. You're not my dad. You have no control over me!" she yelled, before walking towards Ash and the car. Bobby stopped staring at Ash and looked over to Hayley, anger and hurt burning behind his eyes.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are, talking to me like that? Get the fuck back inside that house!"

"Fuck you, Bobby. Can we go, please?" she asked, looking back over to Ash. He nodded, walking around to the drivers side and getting in. Bobby nodded his head.

"Alright, Hayley. You go ahead and have your little date, because it might be the last one for awhile! And you!" he said, pointing to Ash.  
"If you touch one hair on my girl's head, I'll make sure there's never any little Ashton's running around Detroit. You feelin' me?" Ash nodded his head vigorously and started the car. Hayley got in and pulled her seat belt on, not looking at Bobby as they drove away. She may have looked as brave as Hercules, but she was terrifed of what Bobby would make her do as a punishment. The last time she didn't listen to him, she had to wash his Hockey gear for a month.

Bobby stood at the end of the short driveway, watching the car pull down the road and out of sight. He couldn't explain the bad feeling he had gotten about his guy. He normally would've went after them and dragged her back home by her hair, but he was in no condition to drive. For now, he would have to wait until she got home to do anything about it. As he walked up the steps of his home, he couldn't help but mutter to himself about what he had said eariler and feel confused.

"_My_ girl..."


	4. A Bad Date and a NotSoGood Savior

Hayley hadn't thought of Bobby the entire date. They went to see a movie called "The Love Guru" which had been his choice, of course. She wanted to see "The Happening" but the sons of bitches at the theatre wouldn't let them in because it was rated R. She would've pounded the crap out of the guy who was giving out tickets but Ashton had wanted to see The Love Guru more, so she backed down. In their seats, they had held hands which she hadn't minded. The movie had been stupid so she kept her mind occupied with Ashton.

After the movie, they had stopped at a burger joint, which she also hadn't minded seeing as she didn't like fancy restaurants. Nothing really special had happened and she found their conversations had been dismal and awkward. Maybe she didn't like him like she thought she did.

Finally, the night came to an end. Hayley got in the car and did up her seat belt. Ashton got in and started the car. "Hey, do you mind if we go somewhere? I want to show you something." He said smiling. She smiled back at him, nodding her head. What's the worst that could happen?

They had driven for almost 20 minutes when she had asked where they were going. He had just said that it was a surprise and that he didn't want to ruin it. So, she sat back and suppressed her feelings of worry and uneasiness. Finally they turned into a little clearing on a cliff just above Detroit. Hayley got out of the car and walked over to the edge, looking at the beautifully lit city. You could only see the beauty of Detroit from up there. Not the gun fights, or street gangs. Just lights. She sighed in awe. "This is amazing…"

"I thought you'd like it." Ashton said, coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her neck. She had to admit, she had wanted this. Hayley turned around and gave him a soft kiss, her hands going to the back of his neck. His hands began to wander over her bottom and one slowly made its way up the inside of her shirt. She pushed him away slightly, but he still had her at the waist. "Ash, no."

Ashton went back to her and kissed her, pressing against her harder then he had before. His kisses grew rough and filled with need. She tore her lips away from his but the just trailed down her neck. Hayley finally had enough and she stepped on his toe as hard as she could, and he let her go. "I told you, no!" He looked at her with fury in his gorgeous eyes. "Teasing bitch!"

Hayley stumbled back a bit, afraid of what he might do. He quickly made his way toward her and grabbed her by her wrist, pulling him to her.

"You've been teasing me all fucking night. Wearing that skirt…" He put a hand on the inside of her thigh and moved it upward. She slapped him across the face as hard as she could, but he still didn't let go of her. Ash grabbed her by the hair and pulled hard, causing her to cry out. He pulled her to the ground and got on top of her. Grabbing both of her wrists in his one hand and pinning them above her head, the other quickly hiked up her skirt around her waist and ripped off her panties. The rumbling of and engine made them stop and turn toward the two Mustangs pulling in. Nine men emerged from the cars. Ash's hand covered her mouth and one arm went around her waist, dragging her behind the car.

"Don't say a fucking word." he hissed. She struggled against him as best she could, trying to get her head away from his hand but he held it tight against her lips. She started waving her arms and kicking, and eventually her elbow made contact with his stomach causing him to gasp and fall over. She quickly got up and ran towards the cars.

"HELP! PLEASE!" As she got closer, she found out exactly who they were. All of them were covered in tattoos, and there cars matched as she say tribal symbols covering the sides and hood of the Mustangs. A few had drawn their guns when she had ran up to them. They were gangs. She stopped a few feet in front of them, out of breath.

"Please…help me.. He's gonna.." The one she assumed was the leader walked up to her. He was at least 6"2. He had a shaved head, goatee and mustache with piercing green eyes that held anger and hate. One of his tribal tattoos came up the left side of his neck and reached just below his ear, where a single gold ring hung from his ear lobe. The scars stood out to her the most. One was a slit next to his right eye, another below that eye that ran across part of the bridge of his nose, and another coming across the left side of his chin about 4 inches long and just ended at the corner of his lip. Gang war wounds, no doubt. He was very manly, walking like he owned everything he saw. His fashion had the same look. He was sporting a knee length brown leather jacket, a plain black shirt underneath and black faded jeans with combat boots. They all lowered their guns with a wave of his hand. The man brought a cigarette up to his lips and lit it, taking a drag. Tipping his head back, he released the smoke from his mouth. He looked back to her.

"There something you need?" he asked, sounding bored by the situation.

"I need he-"

"HAYLEY!" She turned to see Ash storming towards her. She cringed when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "I said not to fucking move." he growled in her face.

He turned towards the other men. His face went pale when he saw the tall one standing in front of them

"Oh. H-hey Billy." He said. Apparently, he knew them. He sounded brave but his eyes gave away his fear. The leader took another drag of his cigarette, looking as calm as can be.

"I'm gonna leave this little cat fight alone," he said, pointing to the two of them, "but where the fuck is my money?" Billy spat, blowing smoke out of his mouth again. Ash looked extremely nervous.

"I-I'll get it for you next week. Is that a problem?"

"Yeah, Ash. It _is_ a problem. It's a big fuckin' problem. You see, because of you not paying me the fuckin' money you owe me, I got Bonez breathing down my neck. And that doesn't make me too fuckin' happy. And when I'm not happy, nobody's happy. Get it?" His voice was calm, and dangerously low.

"I told you, I'll have it by next week, Billy. I promise. Just give me sometime... " Billy took another drag of his smoke and threw it to the ground, shaking his head.

"Next week ain't good enough, Ash." He said, stomping the cigarette out. He waved his hands towards Ash and immediately four boys were walking towards him. One of them gently grabbed Hayley's arm and pulled her away from Ash. The others grabbed him and forced him onto his knees. Billy pulled out a pistol from the front of his jeans. Hayley's eyes widened. Was he actually going to kill him?

She looked around for anyone to help, but no one was there. They were in the middle of nowhere. Billy sniffed, anger burning in his eyes.

"Come on, Billy! I swear, I'll get you the money!" Ash pleaded, but Hayley could tell his words did nothing. Billy raised the gun to Ashes head. The moment seemed to stand still, everyone holding their breath as they all looked at Billy and Ash. After what seemed like hours, he lowered the gun. Ash's relief was tangible. Billy walked over to him, who was still on his knees and pushed the barrell of the gun into the center of his forhead roughly. Slowly he lowered his head so they were face to trembling face.

"Friday, Ash. I want my money by Friday. If that money is not in my hand by Friday, start fuckin' praying. 'Cause by the time I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you were dead, mother fucker. You got it?" When Ash didn't reply he tore the gun away from his head, grabbing him by the back of the neck and slammed their foreheads together. Ash moaned in pain but Billy looked angered, unaffected. "I said, 'you got it?' "

Slowly, like the blood trinkling down his face from his nose, he nodded. Billy let go of him and stood. "Get the fuck out of my sight."

He attempted to stand and walk away but only ended up stumbling back to the ground.

"Dog, Spink, Bodie, put him in his car." He turned towards Hayley for a moment.

"Joe, take the others and go back to the Office. I'll meet you there." The man named Joe, the one who had taken her out of harms way, nodded and walked towards the red Mustang with the black tribal symbols. Billy turned his back on her, talking to the others. She sighed as she thought she was out of danger, until she felt a barrel of a gun at her head and heard someone cock it. Billy turned at the sound, and he looked furious. "Tommy! Did I say to blow her off?" Tommy shook his head, slowly lowering the gun.

"Then get in the fuckin' car before I blow your fuckin' brains out!!" he screamed, pointing at the car.

Tommy quickly put away his gun and scrambled for the car. He once again looked back to her. "Get in the car."

He said walking over to his black Mustang with red tribal symbols. Hayley didn't move a muscle. She wasn't shaking or anything, its not like it was the first time she'd seen someone shot. She was just shocked over how easily it came to him. "You wanna walk home?"

She shook her head no. "Then get in the FUCKING CAR!"

"Asshole," she muttered. Billy looked back at her.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"I called you an ASSHOLE!" It probably wasn't the best idea to insult him, but he WAS being an asshole. Nobody said she was the sharpest tool in the shed. He stormed over to her, his hand flying up, grabbing her by the neck and throwing her against his car. His face was inches from hers. Anger grew at herself as tears spilled over her face.

"You obviously don't know who I am, or else you'd be pissing your God damn pants right now. So, I'm letting you off this time. Just know that I'm not afraid to hit bitches like you. Now, get in the fucking car, or I'll leave your ass here to freeze!"

He let her go and she collapsed on the ground, holding her throat and gasping for air. Finally, she got up and silently got into his car. And that was most of the ride. Silent. All she could hear was his heavy breathing. She looked over to find him hunched over with both hands on the steering wheel, his knuckled white from holding it so tight.

"Thanks." she said, not really knowing why but at least she had got in out. He looked over at her with a confused expression on his face. It didn't suit him and she almost laughed.

"What the fuck for? I just kicked the shit out of your boyfriend." She shook her head.

"He wasn't my boyfriend…

"Oh, you a whore?" he asked casually, now leaning back in his seat with one hand on the wheel. She laughed at the thought.

"Why? You interested?" He looked her up and down, shrugging.

"Wouldn't hurt. Well, maybe you." Billy said, smirking. A blush crossed Hayley's cheeks and she was going to give him a piece of her mind until he asked her something that hadn't occured to her.

"Where do you live?"

His voice was soft, relaxed. She hadn't heard it before and it caught her slightly off guard. "Uhh.. 13 Tenor Street."  
His body suddenly went ridged with tension.

"What did you say your name was?"  
"I d-didn't-"  
"What the Hell is your name?!" he yelled, slowing down slightly as they neared the house. They were only a block away.  
"HAYLEY MERCER!" she yelled. It was a cold, hard fact; she was afraid of this guy. Finally, he pulled over on the side of the road. The car was only a couple houses down from the home.

She turned to look at him and he was staring at her intensely. His head dropped to face the floor of the car, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, don't tell your brothers you saw me tonight."

"But-but why?" she asked, confused.

"Fuck, do you really need a reason? I don't gotta tell you twice, do I?" He said, lifting his shirt up a little to flash her his gun. She quickly shook her head no and climbed out of his car. She almost didn't get the door closed before he sped away, leaving her in the street.


	5. Empty Promises

As soon as Hayley got into the house she ran upstairs to take a shower, not bothering to greet anyone on the way in. Ever since that bastard Ash had touched her, she felt as if she was dirty. She may have felt something for him before, but her feelings went out the window when she felt him rip off her underwear.

Hayley shuddered at the memory, quickly stepping into the bathroom and stripping off her clothes. Jumping into the shower she turned the knobs counter-clockwise, causing scolding hot water to cascade down her body. She jumped up in surprise but quickly got accustomed to the temperature of the water. Trying to erase the feeling of his fingers on her skin, she scrubbed until she was raw from the effort. After over an hour of scrubbing and rinsing, she climbed out of the shower and began to dry herself off. Clearing the fog off of the mirror, her eyes widened. There were bruises. One across her stomach from where Ash's arm had held her too tight, another on her wrist where he had grabbed her. Tears threatened to spill but she held them back as she brought the towel to her body and dried off. When she was mostly dry, she pulled on her pajama's and opened the door, making her way into her room. She turned around and slowly closed her door, attempting to keep the noise low. Carefully, she climbed into bed but moved too fast as the bruise on her stomach caused her to wince in pain. She finally met sleep, exhausted.

Bobby looked towards the front door as it opened, revealing a flustered looking Hayley taking off her shoes.

"It's 12 o'clock. You were due home an hour ago. Where the fuck were you?" Bobby received no reply as Hayley raced up the stairs. "Hey! I was talkin' to you"

"Not now, Bobby"

A couple hours had passed and she still hadn't been downstairs, and he started to wonder how that date had went. He sighed, raising himself from the couch and making his way up the stairs to her bedroom. He opened the door, sticking his head in to find Hayley sound asleep in her bed. She was lying on her stomach, one hand up by her mouth and her other arm to her side, her blankets on the floor. As quietly as he could, Bobby made his way across the room to pick them up. Laying them across her body, he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on her head.

"Sweet dreams, princess." he whispered, turning around to make his way to his room. Within minutes of hitting the mattress, he fell asleep.

Hayley awoke half an hour after that. Looking at her alarm clock next to her bed, she noted that it was 2:34 in the morning. With a groan, she got up and made her way to the bathroom to relieve herself. After she was done, she quietly climbed down stairs to get a glass of water. Only when the cold liquid hit her throat did she notice how thirsty she actually was. She put the glass under the kitchen tap once more and began to refill it. "Why are you down here?"

Hayley jumped up at the voice, accidentally dropping the glass into the sink causing it to clatter against some dishes. Her hand went to her heart, feeling it slow down from the pace it was at before.

"Fuck, Jack. You scared the shit outta me!" she whispered. He just shrugged, scratching his head and opening the refrigerator to grab a coke. Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Jack, its almost 3 in the morning."

"So?" He quickly chugged the can and tossed it in the trash.

"So, how was your date?" Hayley's eyes widened at his question. Images flashed in her mind of Ash touching her, grabbing her by her hair and tugging her to the ground. And of Billy…

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye and she quickly wiped it away. Jack walked over to her.

"Hey, what happened? Did he do something to you?"

She just looked up at him, tears stinging her eyes but she would NOT let them fall. He brought her into a tight embrace, holding her against him. She willingly submitted to his arms, letting him hold her close. He rubbed his hands in circles on her back and muttered soothing words in her ear. Eventually, he pulled back but held her arms with his hands, looking into her eyes.

"Listen to me. This guy isn't gonna get away with this, alright? I'm gonna tell Bobby and this fucker's gonna get what's coming to him." She just shook her head.

"No, Jack. Please don't. It'll only make things worse. I have to go to school with the guy."

Jack nodded, not liking what she was asking but agreeing anyway.. He looked down, catching a glimpse of her bruised wrist. He took it lightly in his hand, trailing a finger over it.

"He did this to you?" he asked, concern and anger filling his eyes and she couldn't help but smile while she nodded. He carefully brought her wrist to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon the dark skin. Her head tilted back slightly and a moan almost escaped her at the feeling of Jack's lips on her wrist. As she went to look back at Jack, she had no time to say anything as his lips met hers in a soft, loving kiss. Hayley's eyes went wide for a moment, and she couldn't help but think, _What. The. Fuck. Am. I. Doing? _She barely started to respond before he broke off.

"Sorry! Sorry, Uhh.. I Uhh. I'm sor-" He stopped, looking at her. She looked back to him, her fingers touching her lips softly, her face flustered.

"I-its okay, Jack."

"Actually… I'm really not. I just- I thought that-" Looking down at her, she looked so cute. A face so innocent, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh, to Hell with it." he said, pulling her head to his for another kiss. He put more gusto into it when he felt her responding, wrapping his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. She ignored the pain at her stomach from the bruises and concentrated on Jack. The feelings she was having from him kissing her were weird but wonderful at the same time. She used to have a crush on him, but never new he reciprocated her feelings. So, in time she made herself get over him. She moved on to bigger and better things, or at least tried to. However, this kiss was making all of the feelings she'd tried so hard to let go resurface. Reluctantly, she pulled away.

"Jack?"

"What? Did I do something wrong?" she slightly giggled. Ever-modest.

"I just need to know that you're serious about this. I've kinda liked you for a while now…" she trailed off, her face turning a dark shade of red and suddenly finding the floor very interesting to look at. He felt surprised, slightly confused.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Three words: Fear of rejection." Hayley was still looking down at the floor. She normally had so much courage, but Jack's stare seemed to have thrown all of it out the window.

"Hey." Jack brought his hand up under her chin and slowly raised her head to look at her. She reluctantly met his eyes. "I would've never rejected you. I mean, maybe when I was little and still thought you had cooties, but…"

"Hey!" she playfully slapped him on the shoulder and they both laughed.

"But are you serious about this?" In response, he gently touched his lips to hers. That apparently wasn't good enough as she deepened the kiss, but groaned in frustration as he broke off.

"Can we wait to tell Bobby?"

"I got no problems with that. God knows, I'll be stuck washing his laundry for years.."

"Don't worry. I'll be your knight in shining armor." She smiled at his cheesiness. Slowly, he brought his lips back to hers. Though, it was his turn to groan in frustration as she broke off.

"Sorry! Sorry, I'm just kinda…tired." Jack smiled, giving her one last kiss.

"Alright. Goodnight, then."

"Yeah, night." He turned to the refrigerator, opening it to grab another can of coke.

"Jack!" Hayley scolded. He smirked and shrugged, walking over to the stairs. She couldn't help but watch him walk away. Not only did he have a great personality, but he was also extremely good-looking. For once, she went to bed that night without a care in her mind.

"Hayley, Get up! You have school in half an hour!" she heard someone yell. Lifting her head from her pillow, she looked over at her clock. 8:35 am. Groaning, she rolled back over and pulled the covers over her body. She remained in complete bliss until there was tapping on her door. By the softness of it, she knew it was Jack. She moved so she was facing the door just in time to see him poke his head in. Seeing she was awake, he walked in and closed the door.

"Hey," she said, sitting up so her legs hung off of the side of the bed. He sat beside her, giving her a sweet kiss.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

"Alright…" she said, nibbling on her bottom lip. Jack smiled.

"No you're not. You're chewing on your lip. You always do that when you lie."

She cursed herself and her darn habits, but smiled at him anyway.

"Smart-ass…" He laughed a little, smirking at her as he held her hand.

"Is this about that Ash kid?" She nodded, trying to keep the memories from flooding into her mind. Unfortunately, she could still feel the way his fingers dug into her hip as he lowered her to the ground. She shuddered at the memory, disgusted. Jack carefully brought his hands to cup each side of her face and turned her head to look at him. Apparently, it had drifted to the side as she zoned out. "Listen to me. He is NOT going to hurt you. I promise, okay?" she nodded, but still didn't feel very safe. He saw this.

"Alright, look. How about we take Bobby's car, I'll drive you to school and wait for you to get out and then I'll drive you back home. I'll stay at the school all day. If anything happens, I'll be there." It still didn't help her much, but it was better than nothing.

"Thanks, Jack. That'd be great." She smiled, a small one but at least it was an effort. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, brushing the thumb of his right hand across her cheek. Reluctantly, he released her and stood.

"You'd better get ready or you'll be late." He smiled at her once more before he left the room. Hayley didn't know is was possible to feel euphoric and absolutely nervous at the same time. Euphoric about Jack, but nervous about what was waiting for her at school.

The car ride to school was silent. Nothing to discuss. However, as they pulled up to the building, Hayley felt overwhelmed with anxiety. Fidgeting in her seat, she stared out the window. Her worries didn't last though, as Jack cleared his throat.

"You ready?" he asked. She looked at him, seeing concern in his eyes again. Slowly, she nodded her head and sighed.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They both exited the car and took each others hand as they walked up to the school. The kids that were on their way in gave them odd, disgusted looks and Hayley just knew Ash had said something.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Jack asked one of them. His eyes went wide and he looked away, quickly walking in the opposite direction. Jack looked down and smiled at her. Leaning in, he whispered "Don't worry. Just ignore them."

She nodded her head, looking straight at the doors. She noticed that the lot was almost empty when the bell had rung. _Oh well_, she thought. When they got to the doors, she turned to Jack and sighed.

"Well, I guess I gotta go in there, huh?"

"Don't worry. I'll be right out here. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled at his double-meaning and leaned in to give him a peck. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her by the top of her arm and gently pressed her against the wall. His lips met hers softly, but very quickly built up to an almost make-out session. In any other relationship, Hayley would've thought they were going too fast but it just felt so perfect. Maybe it was because she liked him for so long. They broke apart when they could no longer breath and she quickly made her way into the school before she grabbed him again.

Jack leaned against the wall Hayley was against just moments before. He couldn't believe how fast they were going, but it felt so right. Maybe it was because he liked her for so long. He smiled, walking back to the car and waited for school to end.

Hayley slowly made her way into the school. Immediately she noticed a lot of people standing the cafeteria, so the bell that had rung must've been the first one. A few feet away from her, she saw her best friend Jessica standing with her back turned to her. She quickly walked over to her.

"Jess, you would not _believe _the night I had."

Jess turned around, a look on her face that Hayley could not place.

"Actually, I think I could." Hayley looked confused, and Jessica continued.

"You know, I didn't believe him at first. I thought he was doing it because he is just an asshole like I've said before. But when he had your panties…" Jessica shook her head in disbelief.

"They were the ones I bought for your birthday party." Hayley remembered them. It was like those necklaces that said "Best" on one, and "Friend" on the other except they were underwear.

"You-you don't believe him do you? You believe me…" She was more trying to convince herself of that then asking Jess the question.

"No. No, Hayley. This time, I can't."

Jess' words rang in her ears and tears brewed in Hayley's eyes. She quickly made her way through the crowd and into the bathroom. Throwing herself in one of the stalls, she cried.

After her final class, she walked slowly to her locker, not afraid of missing the bus seeing as Jack was there. She opened her locker, throwing in her books, planning to do her homework but won't. She almost had he locker closed when she caught a glimpse of the pictures on the door. It was of her and Bobby. He had caught her after she'd threatened to show some highly classified pictures to people. It was her slung over his shoulder, one of his arms was up by her side tickling her, both of their faces contorted with laughter. Hayley smiled at the picture, running her hand over its smooth surface. She tilted her head to the side, looking at Bobby's features more closely. His face was cleanly shaven, his hair combed back in its normal fashion, his dark eyes lit up with happiness. That was one thing she'd missed most about Bobby. His happiness. When Evelyn was killed, that glowing light that every loved about him dimmed. You would see it every so often, like when he was wrestling with his brothers and sister or when he was playing hockey, but it never really came back.

Frowning, Hayley closed her locker. Just as she was putting the lock on the door, she was pushed into it from behind. A hand pressed her face into the door, pinning her there. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. A tear ran down her cheek as she felt his hand reach around to caress her stomach.

"You don't got Darley or any Mercer's to protect you today, do you bitch?"

He whispered, slowly pulling her shirt up, causing her shriek in protest.

"Hey, dickface!" Ash turned, only to be met with a blow to the face. Hayley turned around to see Jack leaning over him., kicking him in the stomach multiple times. Finally, he stopped. Crouching down he nudged Ashton.

"Hey. Hey, Ash!" Ash lifted his head weakly, his eyes almost closed.

"If you ever so much as look at her again…" he leaned in to whisper to him.

"You won't have to worry about my brother killing you, 'cause I will." Ashton's head finally fell to the ground as unconsciousness flooded over him.

Jack walked over to Hayley, who was leaning against the lockers with tears in her eyes. She looked utterly terrified. He carefully picked her up bridal style, walking back out to the car. She leaned her head against his hard, warm chest, concentrating on his heart beat. The whole time, Jack whispered comforting words in her ear, hoping it would help. Sitting her down in the passenger seat, he brushed away some stray hairs from in front of her eyes.

"He'll never hurt you again. I promise." Hayley just smiled a sad smile.

"Stop making promises you can't keep."


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6:**

Jack helped Hayley into his car, then got in himself. The ride was so

silent you could've heard a pin drop. You could cut the tension with a knife.

When they got to the house, Hayley was the first one out of the car. She ran

into her house, up to her room and locked the door. Jack wasn't even in the

house yet when he heard her door slam. Jack walked through the living room

and into the kitchen."Hey, Jackie. Whats up with Hayley?" Bobby asked,

lifting his head from the TV to look at Jack." Nothing, man. Just stressed

about school. You remember all that homework." Jack grabbed a beer from

the fridge and chugged the whole thing. He chucked the bottle and went

upstairs and stopped at Hayley's door. He could hear her crying."Hayley, can

I come in?" Hayley lifted her head from her pillow." Yea, come in." Jack

stepped in slowly, seeing Hayley lying on her bed in a ball wipping her tears

away. Jack walked over and sat at the edge of her bed. She looked up and gave

him the best smile she could muster, but to no avail. He pulled her into a kind

and comforting hug. He loved her so much. " How are you holdin' up?"he said,

"I'm fine."she answered. He pulled away to look her in the face. She was biting

her lip" Your lying, you always bite your lip when your lying. " She smiled, a

smile she didn't have to force. Suddenly, her lips crushed to his in a mind-

blowing kiss. This one was different then the others. It wasn't loving or soft,

it was hard and filled with need. She needed him to take away everything that

happened to her. She needed to be in his arms. She needed him in her life. Hayley

broke away for a moment to take off her shirt and her bra. Jack looked at her

with an are-you-sure-about-this look. She nodded and kissed him again, leaning

him back on the bed. She then realised, she had no idea what to do. Sure she had

"done it" before, but never willingly. Jack noticed her hesitation and rolled her

over so he was ontop of her, kissing her long and hard. She ran her hands up his

shirt and over his muscular chest, taking it off. He stood to take off his pants

and boxers and went back to Hayley, undoing the button on her jeans. He slowly

slid them down her legs removing them along with her panties. She gasped when he

kissed the inside of her left thigh. Jack smiled as he continued to kiss up her

stomach and over her right breast,"Jack!"she moaned, grabbing two fists of

Jack's hair, closing her eyes. "Jack...Jack please..." she begged. Jack went back

to her lips and kissed her as he pushed into her, moving a slow and agonisingly

teasing pase. He sped up as she moaned his name, over and over until she reached

her climax. Jack came a few minutes after. He shifted beside her as she laid her

head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat slow down, as did hers. They laid there

quiet until Hayley drifted off to sleep. Jack stayed awake longer then she did,

listening to her breathing until he followed her into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bobby woke up the next morning, tired because of all the noise coming from

someones bedroom._Damn Sofie and Angel_. Bobby got up and got dressed. He looked

into Angel's bedroom but no one was there. Same was with Hayley's room so he

figured they were downstairs. Jack's door was shut, meaning he was still asleep. He

went downstairs and into the kitchen, seeing only Angel." Hey, you know where

Hayley is?" Angel looked up from the table."She's not in her room?" Angel said,

wondering himself. Bobby ran upstairs and checked her bedroom again. No Hayley.

He ran across the hall and opened Jack's door."Jack, Hayley's mis-" he stopped in

mid-sentence and stared at the two laying in eachothers arms. Bobby continued to

stare until he was convinced it was real. He then backed out of the room and closed

the door. He stood there for a moment, frozen in shock. He walked downstairs, finding

Angel with a worried look on his face." Well... is she up there or what,man?" Bobby

looked up, one hand over his mouth because he was still in shock." What?... Oh. Yea

shes upstairs...shes uh...shes asleep...with Jack." Angel's eyes bulged and his mouth

dropped open"She slept with Jackie?" Bobby nodded. "Well, this is gonna be an

interesting day."

2 Hours Later

Jack woke up with Hayley in his arms. He smiled into her hair and breathed

in her scent. He got up slowly, letting her sleep. He put his clothes he had on the night

before and went downstairs. Once he stepped into the kitchen, he saw Bobby standing

there next to Angel, both of them shooting a glare right at Jack."Morning" he said

looking away and going for the fridge. "Mornin'" Angel said going to sit down while

Bobby said nothing, walking up to him and slamming the fridge door shut. He pushed

Jack up against fridge and whispered in his face."You could've had anyone, anyone

you wanted-" he said, punching him in the face."-but no. You had to pick my little

SISTER!!!!" he punched him again when he yelled "sister". Jack's nose begain to

bleed after the third punch. Angel stood and tried to pull Bobby off of Jack but he was

too strong. Bobby just ripped his arm away from Angel and was getting ready to punch

Jack for the fifth time when he heard a voice behind him."Enough, Bobby" he

turned his head for a moment to give her a look of disgust before turning back to Jack.

"Don't even fuckin' talk to me. As far as I'm concerned, your not my sister anymore"

At this remark, Hayley began to cry."No,please dont say that please. I cant handle you

leaving me, Bobby. Please, dont say that." Bobby let Jack drop to the ground." I just

did" That was all he said before he left. Angel walked over to see if Jack was alright.

"Jack, Jack you with me, man?" Jack looked up groggly."Yea,man. I'm fine." he said,

then passed out. Angel left Hayley on the floor,crying while he carried Jack up to his

room. When he came back down, he told Hayley he was going out."Angel?"she asked,

tears continuing to streem down her face." Please, don't leave me. I cant take both of

you leaving me. Please dont go." Angel put on his jacket and opened the door."I'm not

leavin' you. I'm goin to find Bobby and I'm gonna try to put this family back together."

He left and closed the door, hearing his sister's sobs breaking the silence before he left.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

Angel didn't have to look far for Bobby. After all, there wern't

THAT many bars in Detroit. Plus, the only one Bobby really liked was

Johnny G's, so he started there. Sure enough, as soon as he walked in

the door, he could see Bobby sitting at a bar stool. He walked over and

sat down next to him."What do you want, Angel?" he said, not looking

up from his drink. Angel looked at the empty bottles and shot glasses

infront of them. There must have been more then a dozen shots._Jesus_

_Christ, Bobby. _"Just wanted to make sure you didn't drink yourself to

death." Bobby looked up and gave Angel a weak smile, taking another

swig of his beer." You know, I don't think Jack is gonna look at you the

same way again, Bobby. You almost sent him back to the hospital."

Bobby slammed his beer down on the bar."Well, if he wasn't fuckin'

my sister, then I wouldnt have done that." Angel scoffed and answered

"Man, she's my sister too. You think I don't care about what's

happenin' here? I do. But there's nothin I can do about it. And beatin'

on my little bro isnt gonna help the situation any. It's just makin it

worse." Bobby nodded his head in understanding. He took the last sip

of his beer and put it down."Well, you think Jackie will forgive me?" Angel

gave him an obvious look."Of course, man. It's gonna take a while but

eventually he will." Bobby smiled, but the smile dissapeared quickly.

"You think Hayley will forgive me?" Angel looked back at him with a sad

smile." I honestly dont know, man. You said you wern't her brother. I think

hurt her more then you leavin'. Just come home, man. Apologise for what

you did and hope to God they forgive you. That's all you can do right now."

Bobby nodded and stood up. He shrugged on his jacket and sighed."I did

somethin' stupid again, didnt I?" Angel just nodded and walked back out

to his car, giving Bobby's keys to Johnny G. Bobby was in no state to drive.


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

**Hayley stared after Angel as he closed the door. She just sat there, not attempting to move at all. She had just ruined her family. Bobby said she wasn't his sister anymore. She didn't know which hurt more. Her mother dying or being hated**

**by Bobby. She loved him so much, she never meant to hurt him. Her and Jack just **

**_happened._ She didn't plan it. She stood up and walked upstairs to her bedroom. As soon as she was done locking her door, she lost it. She began to break everything in her room. Everything that symbolized love for her, she broke or tore. She finally collapsed on her bed, spent. She began to cry once again. Crying for herself and her family.**

**By the time they got back to the house, Bobby was sober enough to talk to Hayley. He got out of Angel's car and walked up to the house, wondering what he was going to say. He opened the door and walked up the stairs, standing outside of her door staring at it._Here goes nothing. _He sighed and opened the door, peaking around it."Hayley?" Hayley looked up, seeing Bobby standing in her doorframe."Bobby?" He walked in and closed the door, but as soon as he was turned around Hayley jumped into his arms. "I'm sorry" she whispered over and over again. Bobby looked at her confused." What do you have to be sorry for?"She pulled back and looked at him, her eyes puffy and blood shot from crying."For not telling you or Angel. I should've told you and I'm sorry and-"she was cut off from Bobby's lips on hers. _Was he kissing her?_ He pulled back quickly and let go of her." I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm..uh gonna go."He went to turn around but was stopped by Hayley grabbing his arm and pulling him back to her, kissing him hard. When she pulled back, they were both breathless."Don't be sorry." she smiled, placing a hand over his cheek. He leaned into her touch, kissing her hand. She kissed him again, this time running her hands up his chest, taking off his shirt. She took her hands and traced every muscle on his chest, staring in awe. Bobby stopped her hand, taking his and put in between them, un-doing her jeans. As he did this, he kissed and nipped at her neck, making her gasp. When he had her jeans off, he claimed her lips again, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed, lifting off her shirt. He tried to un-do her bra, but after failing for about 2 minutes he gave up and ripped it off. She laughed a little, bringing her arm around his neck, bringing him down for another kiss. They rolled over and she pushed him back on the bed, undoing his belt and zipper,pulling them off of him. He moaned as she took him into her mouth, licking and nipping, as he stroked her hair."Wegasp shouldn't be do thiiiis" his breath quickened as he said those words. She stopped and brought her mouth down on his." But we are."continuing the kiss. He rolled her over and took off her panties. Desperate for her, he quickly pushed into her all the way, elicting a gasping moan from her kiss-swollen lips. He began a slow, torturing pace."Please...harder..o god" she moaned into his ear. He did as she asked, speeding up and going harder then before. She ground her hips against his, meeting every thrust. She came, screaming for not even a second before he put his lips to hers, covering the scream. He pistoned his hips into her as she came once again before he finally came inside of her, breathing hard into her ear. They laid there for what seemed like an eternity to Hayley before he pulled out of her and got dressed."Where are you going?" she asked, the most tired she had ever been."I can't sleep in here tonite." he said, walking into his room and closed the door, letting her sleep.**


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9**

**Bobby closed the door behind him so that Hayley could get some sleep. He walked into his room and closed his door, collapsing on the bed. What the hell had he just done?**

**What he did was wrong in so many ways.In one, SHE WAS HIS SISTER! Two: SHE WAS 16 AND HE WAS 32!!!! And to add a cherry on top of that, SHE IS GOIN WITH JACK!! Omg..._What is wrong with me?_ Bobby found himself replaying wat he'd just done...and liking it??!?!!!?! He gave his head a good shake before rolling over, trying to get a little bit of sleep. No such luck.**

**Next Morning**

**Hayley woke up the next morning, not wanting to get out of bed. She knew very well what she had done, and she was ashamed. She had sex with Bobby, something that she wished she hadn't done. She would have to get up one time or another, so it might as well be now. She got up and quicky got a couple of towels and went into the washroom and jumped into the shower. Once she felt the hot water run over her body, she thought she would pass out. It felt so good on her tired skin. In the middle of her little trance, the bathroom door opened and she jumped a little, poping out a little squeak."Hello?" she said. No one answered, but she was sure she could hear someone in the bathroom. She squeaked again when someone opened the shower curtan and kissed her hard, his hands going everywhere. When she pulled back, she saw Jack looking at her, smiling. She smiled back and kissed him passionatly. She pulled back once again." What about Bobby?" Jack's smile grew a bit." I talked to him this morning." he said, tucking a peice of hair behind her ear."He doesn't care anymore. He said he was sorry for what happened." This made her wonder if he was sorry about what he did to Jack or what he did to her. Her thoughts were pushed from her mind when Jack lifted her up against the shower wall and pushed into her, sighing at the feeling. As Jack pounded into her, her mind wandered once again to Bobby. As soon as she thought of him, Jacks actions became more pleasurable._What the hell? oooo_ She felt a femiliar feeling begin to build in her stomach."Oh, god B-" she stopped before she said it. Luckily, Jack didn't notice, as he was also washed up in the feeling. As Jack came, Hayley came as well...but his time thinking about Bobby.**

**After their little"Afternoon delight", Jack and Hayley went downstairs for lunch. As soon as she reached the kitchen, she saw Bobby, feeling instently uncomfortable. "uhh...Jack, I'm gonna go for a bit of a walk, ok?" Jack nodded, seeing teh weird look on her face when she looked at Bobby."Yea, sure." Hayley gave him a quick kiss on the cheak before quickly grabbing her coat and exiting the house.Jack looked at Bobby."Whats up with her?" Bobby looked at the door then back over to Jack."I dont know. I'm gonna go see. I'll be back in a while" Jack just nodded, figuring that they still hadnt resolved anything from the fight.**

**Hayley quickened her pace down the street, hearing footsteps behind her but not looking back. As she rounded the corner down the ally, the person slammed her up against the brick wall, kissing her passionatly. She immeadiatly knew who it was by the kiss."Bobby, we can't do this." Bobby pulled back, looking into her eyes smirking a bit."But we are" he said, before gently kissing her lips again, far gentler then before. The remained like that for sometime, kissing and nipping until Bobby broke off."I think we should get back." Hayley smiled sadly and nodded, knowing what they were doing was wrong but was loving every minute of it. As they walked down the street, Bobby took her hand in his. At that moment she realized something about her feelings for Bobby. She stopped and looked him in the eyes."I love you" she said. Three simple words, but meant so much. Bobby looked back at her and smiled."I love you, too. More than anything." she smiled back and kissed him again, with all the passion in her. She continued to kiss but stopped when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned to face the person. There, standing before her and Bobby, was Jack. With an expression that brought tears to her eyes. Tears were streaming down his face, his mouth in a frown. "How could you?"**


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10**

Jack stood there, infront of Bobby and Hayley and he couldn't believe his eyes. He loved Hayley with all his heart, and yet there she stood, saying that she loved his brother.Tears began to fill his eyes, but also anger as he saw them kiss. He cleared his throat to make his presence known. Hayley looked at him in shock. Jack just looked back at her, tears running down his face. He hadn't felt this much pain since his Ma died. All he could say was"How could you?" Because he just couldn't understand why?"Jack, I didn't-" "You know,Bobby? You just beat the shit outta me for sleepin with her, and here you are. And Hayley-" he looked over to her."I thought you loved me, but..uh..ha...I guess I was wrong." After that he turned and walked back to the house. Hayley ran after him, leaving Bobby there knowing that he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

Hayley ran into the house after Jack, but when she got upstairs to his bedroom, he was packing. "Oh, so this is how you solve all of your problems. Just walk away?" Jack ignored her and continued packing."Fine, ignore me. But I still lo-" Jack stopped packing and turned to face her, tears and hate in his eyes. He backhanded her across the face. She fell to the ground and looked up at him in horrifying shock."NO!! Don't you dare tell me you still love me! Cuz I know its bullshit.." he stopped and looked at her, sadness in his eyes that replaced the hate."Oh my god, Hayley I'm sorry." Jack reached out to her but she cringed at his touch. "Don't touch me..." she said, he voice trembling as her body shook. That sent Jack over the edge, he couldn't take the look she was giving him. A look of pure fear."I'm sorry..." he whispered, before running out of the room, down the stairs and out the door.

Hayley sat there, her hand covering the left side of her face where Jack had hit her. Jack had hit her, and she deserved so much more then a hit. She had cheated on him, with his brother. Her thoughts were stopped when she saw Bobby at the door, staring at her."Did he do that?" refering to her cheek. Hayley looked up at him." Yea, he's gone. I dont know where he went, Bobby." she began to cry. Bobby came over to her but stopped when she raised her hands."No, you'll just make it worse. We have to go find him." Bobby looked at her for a moment then nodded in agreement."Alright, he couldn't have gone far." They both got up and ran out of the house."JACK!" Bobby yelled, hoping he hadn't ran, or else they'd have a long night. Damn him and his speed."Jack! Jack! Are you there? JACK!" Hayley yelled as well, but unlike Bobby, was yelling out of desperation."Hayley, stop yelling. He's not here. The best thing we can do is go inside and call Angel, tell him to get his ass over here because we cant do this alone, kay?" Hayley was still a bit spaced but heard what he said and nodded her head."Alright, but we have to hurry." They both headed in the house to call Angel.

Elsewhere

Jack walked up the steps of Michael Kent's place, knocking on the door. He stood there for about 10 minutes before someone answered the door."Shut the fuck up ya fuckin whore!"Mike yelled, turning to see Jack."Jack?...Jack Mercer?Holy Christ! I havent seen you around here since your old lady keeled over!" Jack ignored the last statment, wanting to punch him in the head but left it alone." Yea, it's been a while. Umm...I need the usual." Jack mumbled, looking away. Mike smiled"Jackie, I thought you gave that shit up. Thought you went straight after that little whore came to live with you and your brothers-" Mike was stopped by a fist flying to his face. He just looked back to Jack with a smile."Jack, your losing your cool. I see I hit a nerve when I brought up Holly-" "HAYLEY"Jack corrected. Mike backed up a bit raising his hands but leaving a smirk on his face"I stand corrected. But I think we should discuss why your here. You sure you want cocaine? Thats a bit strong, especially if you havent had it in a while, Jackie." Jack glared at him with ferocity."I'll be fine just give me the stuff and I'll be on my way. I'll have your money by the end of the week." Mike walked into the house and came out in a flash, holding a bag containing about a ki of coc. Jack grabbed it from him and walked away. But before he left, he said one more thing"Oh, and if you call me Jackie one more time, your gonna get alot more then money on Friday"With that he left.


	12. Chapter 13Last Chapter

This is the last chapter of this story. I will be writing a sequel if I get at least 5 reviews, people. Less then 5, no sequel...well, depends

I might just write one anyway, but still. I like reviews. They inspire me n keep me happy :) But I havent been getting alot :( PLEASE

REVIEW!!!...please? It may sound pathetic but I'm on my hands and knees right now.

Now, for the Final Chapter

Chapter 11

**Jack sat on the couch in a club, he didnt know the name. Not that it mattered to him.**

**Anywhere is better then home. He sat there staring at the line of cocaine in front of him,**

**debating if he should get back on it. He could remember how it felt. Took over his sences,**

**made him numb to all the pain around him. Then he remembered the pain when he tried to **

**give it up and wondered if it was worth it...If she was worth it. Jack blocked out his train**

**of thought and leaned forward, inhailing the substance. He could already feel it coursing**

**through his body, numbing him. He exhaled, gladly letting it take hold.**

**Mercer House**

**"Heyy, is Angel there?...What do you care? just put Angel on...Sofi, I swear to god,**

**if I have to come over there-. Hello?..FUCK!" Bobby yelled, slamming the phone back on the**

**receiver."What?" Hayley walked into the living room."We have to go over there ourselves.**

**Fuckin' La Vida Loca hung up the fuckin phone on me. Bitch."She just shook her head and**

**grabbed her coat. Bobby did the same and they both walked out to the car.**

**Sofi's Place**

**Angel and Sofi were"getting busy"(I know it's corny, but bare with me) when they **

**heard a knock on the door."Who ever it is, you better leave before I get up" Angel yelled,**

**obviously frustrated."Angel, it's Bobby. Open up" Angel almost got off before Sofi pulled**

**him back down."Forget him, baby." She said, kissing him hard. Angel easily forgot about **

**his brother."Angel! If you dont open this door, I'm gonna open it for me, and since its **

**locked, I'll break it open." No responce, just moaning."Alright, hope ya'll need toothpicks." He**

**said, right before keeping his promise and kicking in the door. Angel got up quickly and yelled**

**at Bobby along with Sofi. "Yo, man what the hell is your problem?!?" Bobby threw Angel his**

**clothes and told him to put them on."Jackie's missin'. We gotta find him. And I ,along with **

**the rest of the town, would like you to help us find him with clothes on." Angel got dressed and**

**followed Bobby and Hayley out to the car, ignoring Sofi's pleas for him to stay."I can't believe**

**your still with her."Hayley stated,shaking her head."Did she tell you Bobby called?" Angel looked **

**away, clearly stating he ignored the call"Your an ass! I can't believe you. You ignored us just so **

**you could get a peice of ass!" **

**"Hey, Sofi ain't no 'peice of ass'! She's my girl!"**

**"Yea, well your girl is every guys girl in this town, shes a whore!"**

**"Well, I wouldn't be talkin. Did you ever tell Bobby about the baby?!"**

**Angel immediatly regretted saying that. Bobby stopped dead in his tracks and turned to **

**look at them."Baby? What baby?" Hayley looked at the ground."What baby, Hayley?!"**

Okay, people. Still on hands and knees. I need inspiration and LOTS of ideas! Please, tell me what you want to

happen in the story, I am open to ANY and ALL opinions and/or ideas.

Buby...

for now...


End file.
